Certain Closed-Circuit Television (CCTV) installation procedures may require use of a positioning sensor to install a camera at the correct orientation. Correct orientation of the camera is important to ensure that the camera captures the desired view during use. For proper calibration of the positioning sensor in such installation procedures, it may be necessary to position the positioning sensor relative to the camera in a particular manner and to maintain such relative position during the installation process. More particularly, it may be necessary to align the positioning sensor with the camera's line of sight and “zero out” the positioning sensor and camera. Depending on the installation conditions, the process of aligning and “zeroing out” the positioning sensor and camera may be time consuming and difficult to achieve and maintain.